Dusk
by Katy.J
Summary: What if a Dusk change your life? What if Bella was a vampire and Edward a human? He would understand? TRanslation of a Portugueses fanfiction by: Cat and Dan. Read and take your conclusions ;
1. Preface

**Preface**

I'll meet him, in the place that we met the first time.

He was sitting on a park bench

I approached me to him slowly, I sit next to him and I held his hands.

_- Edward_ - I whispered – _I need to tell you something_

_- Say, love_– he said when he was kissing my forehead, leaving me much nervous than I was before.

_- Regardless of what I will say next , I am still the same!__ I'm still Bella, the same that you've met before_ – I explain to him, I didn't know, what would be his reaction, but I expected the worse.

- _Bella, what's wrong? Tell me_ - he said without patience

_- Edward, I'm a vampire_ – I said once.


	2. My Story

**Chapter I  
My Story**

Here I am. How our life or existence (as you want to call) can change, and turn around? How can we go to sleep human and when we wake up we are creatures of horror story.

Yes, I'm a vampire!

Surprised? So imagine my face when I discovered.

My life was perfect, I was a normal girl with 25 years old, and a professional photographer. I organized a exhibition of my photos, everything was perfect, the persons seems to be enjoying, and I would make some money.

Until there were some Italian businessmen owners of the major newspaper who loved my photos.  
Of course, I was very happy!

But if I had known at the time, what I know now I probably would have just said 'Thanks' and I would just had told them to back to Italy.

Well, back to my story ... They offered me a job as a photographer in their newspaper. Of course, as I am stupid, I accepted immediately.

But when was I started to use the few neurons left? There was nothing arresting me in Porto, my hometown, my parents died, five years ago, in a fatal car accident. It seems that my family didn't have much luck with accidents. Must be genetic! Or then some plague! In addition I had always wished to go to Italy, since ever. Being in a city that I loved doing what I most loved! It was a dream come true! Who, in their right mind, would reject such proposal?

A week later I was on a airplane, at the airport of Porto, on the way to Rome. A deep breath, and I sit.  
I remember perfectly the way I felt when I sit in my seat and see that attractive stranger looking at me looking curious.  
He was beautiful it was irrevocable, appeared to have the same age as I, physically, but his eyes showed experience of life, as if he was older than appear.

He was staring at me, at least 10 minutes. His eyes were a golden tone that I had never seen, the opposite of my chocolate brown eyes, that were very ordinary. He had his blond hair in a ponytail and was dressed in a very relaxed way. Under his black shirt, his abdominal ones were seem perfect. When he catch to what I was looking he smile to me. I blushed and I turned my face in another direction, embarassed.

The plain flew several hours, until it began to tremble in all sides. The hosts went from side to side to saw what was happening and some hosts sat on the chairs and put their seat belts. The pilot said that the plane was in trouble with the engine, and that he had lost the control on the plane. Result: we were falling.

The panic was driven by all passengers, who cried, prayed, the babies were crying, even realizing why their mothers were tightening them, to try to save them, the nuns pray a third. I noticed that the guy next me get the phone and call to someone, perhaps to say goodbye to his family, but he spoke so fast that I could not understand what he was saying. I didn't have anyone to say goodbye, but it was not how I expected that my life finished. I closed my eyes and I waited the end.

The plane landed on the ground, broken in two. I openned my eyes for the first time, I was weak, I could felt it. I looked around and I saw all the people, they were all dead, the women, children and the men. Until ... the boy who was next to me put his ear on my chest, my heart even though weak he beat furiously not expecting a touch like that.

- How is ... - I said almost speechless.

He looked at me, his golden eyes were warm, he smiled. He didn't have any scratch.

- Shhh ... sleep – He said, I closed my eyes and I felt him putting me in his chest. How could he had power to do all that? I felt a hope, despite my heart was weak.

I take a deep breath with all the memories, I was a vampire since three years ago. I'm not a vampire who drink human blood, my family is not like that , we just drink animal blood.

I miss my life, but now I have a spetacular family, Carlisle and Esme are our parents, they're lovely, Rosalie and Alice, are my sisters, Emmett and Jasper, are my most adorable brothers/ brothers-in-law. The night was biggining. There was no danger of my skin shine in a thousand diamonds, I leave home to explore the new town where we are, Lisbon. There was a beautiful garden beside the house, then I decided to take a walk there, to see if calm my nerves a bit. The memories had started to appear again while I walked by that magnificent garden.

_- Hello, welcome to the Cullens Family_ – Said a blond man, more or less with 30 years-old, when I openned my eyes. I sat in the bed, in a defensive way . He smiled. I looked for a woman next to him, she was more or less his age, brown hair and a face with a heart form, she was smilling in a warm way to me. Next to her, I find a little girl, with black hair, she was hugging a blond guy, who was looking at me, in a aprensive way, other guy more tall, black hair, and with muscles was on their side, he was smilling to me, but his eyes were staring to a girl, beside him, she make me jealous of her beauty. And, in the end, there was the weird guy that was on the plain.

_- You ..._ - I started to say

He smile.

_- What am I doing here?_ - I asked

_- You're a vampire_ – said the blond guy.

_- WHAT? I'm sleeping? That kind of stuff doensn't exist._

_- How do you think I could went out the plain, without a scratch? -_ He said when he was aproaching to me. I look to everyone.

_- You're all ..._

_- Yes – _said the tall one _– You are our newest sister._

_- But why me?!_

_- You've a good personality, the only human who survive on the plane, I couldn't left you there –_ Said the blond, his eyes were sad _– When I knew that the plain was having problems I called to Carlisle._

I remebered when in was on the phone.

_- Carlisle_ – I asked

_- I'm Carlisle, their father_ – Said the man with 30 years –_ This is my wife Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie._

_- I'm James _– said the blond who is sitting next to me.

_- I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella_ – I said in the end, I'll have to adapt me to my new life.

I felt my throat burning, I put my hands on my throat, all of them look to me, worried.

_- She is thirst_ – Said Alice, with her eyes empty. I looked to James.

_- Alice can see the future_ – He explained.

I nodded.

My memories were interropted by strident sound, later I notice that that sound was my mobile phone ranging. I didn't had to look to the screen to see who was calling. I noticed that was being dusk, I take a deep breath, I had to go home soon.

_- Alice _– I said when I asked

_- Bella Cullen! You're so patetic! Where are you? Everyone is freaking out! You don't meet the city! _- she said furiosly.

_- I love you too, sis – _I said ironically. Alice was my favourite sister, and my best friend _– as you don't know where I am!_ - She can see the future, why that hysteria?

_- I know where you are, but imagine that i'm not here! _- she said dramatically. This girl should be an actress.

All of them, worried so much about me, because I'm the youngest, they don't understand that i'm not a child.

_- Okay Alice, I ... _- I turn around, and then I see him for the first time.

_- Bella? What's wrong, Bella?_ - she was asking on the phone, her voice worried – _Why ... _- I didn't listened more, I close my phone. I knew that when I arrived home, they would be mad, but that didn't matter. In that moment, the only thing that matters was the strange, right in front of me.

He was beautiful, his body could make some professional models jealous. He was taking photos, a thing that I refuse to do after what happened. I would never take a photo again, despite my new family, mainly Esme, asked me to photograph again. His eyes were emerald green and they shine every time he look to his photos. For him, it seems that nothing else more exist except him and his photos. He make me remember when I was human. And I can see that he love what he was doing. I didn't resist to approach me a little more, but when I notice I found me only one meter of distance of him. Damn speed vampire! But how I was so close I could try to hear his voice, right? When he is close, he's more wonderful. His eyes seemed bigger and more sparkling. He was one 20 centimeters higher than me, a characteristic that I far could not repair. I felt curiosity in knowing if his voice was so wonderful as everything in him. I gave some steps covering the distance that separated us. He didn't seemed to notice me, he was looking to his photos.

_- Hello!_ - I said with my best smile, that normally make the men freaking out.

He looked in my direction.

* * *

**Here you are! The first Chapter is here. I hope you enjoy that, as much as I.**

**This story is a traslation, of a Portuguese fanfic by: Cat & Dan**

**This is just the first chapter, the story will be better in the next chapter, trust me ;)**

**Please leave a review, make me happy *.* I promise to put another chapter soon.**

**If I have mistakes, I apologize, and please let me know.**

**Bye Guys, see you soon. Review :D**

**Ronnie94 –** Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know, what do you think ;)


End file.
